Konoha Academy's Interview
by D-man133
Summary: After 5 years since the band, Leaves in the Sand, broke up, The four friends reunited, now making Leaves in the Sand a full real band, signed to a label. This is the interview with two of the members before the album release and their tour.


Konoha Academy Interviews

Summary: After five years since graduation, Leaves in the Sand has returned and has been reborn. Those at Konoha Academy were lucky to interview two of the members before the release of their album and their upcoming tour.

After they graduated from Konoha Academy, Leaves in the Sand (Consisting of members Inuzuka Kiba, Nara Shikamaru, Uzumaki Naruto, and Sabaku no Gaara) decided that it was time to put an end to their lives in the rock and roll world. All they left the academy was a legacy of what students and faculty were saying was the best band to ever perform at the school.

However, over time, Kiba (former lead guitarist) decided during his time at college that maybe he had jus a few new songs still in him. "I actually got the thought when I was just sitting in my room, playing guitar alone." He admitted humbly. "Something different came into my mind and it turned out to be a new song idea."

Quickly after, he got into contact with a couple of his old band mates, Naruto (bassist) and Shikamaru (drummer). Both a little reluctant at first, then as they were just jamming like old friends, it felt right and they decided to get a new project started after not playing together for five years. The new outfit consisted of them and two former classmates, Hyuuga Neji, as lead vocals, and Yamanaka Ino, as the second guitarist, going by the band name, Leaf.

After only recording a few new songs however, Neji felt it that the style of music wasn't agreeing with his vocals and left after recording a few songs. Shortly after, Ino gave everyone news that she was pregnant with her first child and had to leave the band due to her husband thinking it wasn't good for her to be involved with music while starting a family.

"I felt on the verge of quitting." Kiba admitted thinking back to it all. "Until Shikamaru had the idea to contact Gaara, and see if he would like to play with us again." No one in the band kept in touch with Gaara since graduation, but thanks to his sister, they were able to reach him and get back in touch.

As it turned out, Gaara was beginning to start working on a solo project in the world of music when he got the call. "I had no idea what to think of it all." He said thinking back to it all. "They just called and said, 'Hey want to jam?' I couldn't say no." With Gaara back with him taking the place of Ino and Neji as both guitarist and vocalist, things began looking up for the four friends.

"It just felt right." Kiba said remembering when they jammed after so long. "Gaara learned the songs we previously did and when we played those songs with him, we just knew it was time to restart the old high school band." Thus Leaf, became Leaves in the Sand, and the band everyone remembered came back to life with a new sound.

It didn't take long for former teacher, Hatake Kakashi, to hear about the return of Leaves in the Sand. Now being the owner of a record label, he heard their new material and signed them to his label, ANBU records.

"It was a dream come true." Gaara said after the whole experience. "All I know is music, and now I'm able to do what I love for a job." Everyone was excited about the band returning. In fact, Konoha Academy begged them to perform for the school before they began touring. It was an offer they couldn't refuse and on the same day their upcoming album "Nothing and Everything" they will be taking the stage they have performed on as young teenagers with a dream.

Luckily, we were able to sit with two of the members, Inuzuka Kiba and Sabaku no Gaara, before their performance about the new material and about everything behind the songs and the reuniting of this Konoha Academy legend.

KA: So what was something going through your minds as you were writing songs?

Kiba: I think the goal was to look back at our lives and see how much each of us has grown since our time at school and about how much we have learned after graduation.

Gaara: It was really interesting considering I had stuff written, they had some stuff written an in the end we were able to combine them like we used to and make something that sounds like us.

KA: This new material sounds more intense, than your previous work. You even added classical string instruments to the sound. Why the change in genre?

Gaara: It just came naturally. With all our experience we ended up just making something and it turned into that based on our chemistry.

Kiba: It was interesting before Gaara rejoined, because our sound was more Hard Core Punk with Neji and Ino. Then when Gaara came in, with his voice and style, the songs just changed on their own.

Gaara: (Turned to Kiba) So you blame me? Hahaha

Kiba: Hahaha well, I've seen it as a good thing. As for the string instruments, we wanted to try something different and it turned out being just what the music needed.

KA: We also understand you all had a change in your rigs as well. What changed?

Gaara: Well, Shikamaru is the only one who didn't change his drums. The rest of us went into kind of an exploration and tried new things, just to see what we really liked.

KA: What are you using now?

Kiba: Well, I'm still using PRS guitars as my live guitars. I used a lot of Gibson, Fender, and PRS in the studio, but my PRS guitars are the most durable when performing and they are beautiful. I've started using a Custom 24 and I currently got an SE Mike Mushok Baritone guitar for heavier sounds and lower tuning. I changed my amps though. I started using Engl amps. I have an Engl Powerball and that basically covers all the sounds I want. I just wish I found it sooner.

Gaara: I was basically living a poor live before I got the call. So, all my stuff I got at a very good price. I got into these Michael Kelly guitars. They are just durable and beautiful, at a great price. I got a Patriot Glory and a Patriot Baritone to compete with Kiba's low, heavy sounds. I heard Ino used a seven string in some songs and the baritone works perfectly for that. I also use some of there acoustics. As for my amp, I got a Peavey 3120. I never used Peavey before, but it went perfect with the sound we were going for. That was actually all I used in the studio and it's what I use live.

KA: What about effects?

Kiba: We actually didn't use very many effects since we got back together. We pretty much used just a noise suppressor and reverb or chorus every now and then. But that's about it.

KA: Did Naruto change his rig as well?

Gaara: Naruto was very experimental while we were playing. In the studio, he used so many different things; it was almost confusing to me. He claimed that he was looking for a way to get every tone he could get with just a bass and an amp. I just don't remember what bass he settled with for our live shows.

Kiba: It was a Schecter Ultra bass, he really likes the body and the color options it comes in. He said it was the most comfortable bass he's ever played and the simplest. So that's what he will be using. He has two of them, each one a different color for marking different tuning. He's using a Mesa/Boogie bass amp. That's all I know with him. He likes to change his mind a lot when it comes to amps.

KA: We also noticed that some songs only have one guitar part. Why is that?

Kiba: Those are some of the songs Gaara wrote.

Gaara: Yeah, well I only had one guitar when I wrote my stuff before getting the call. We heard them with our twist and we liked it with only one guitar playing. So, we left it that way. When we play them live, I don't play guitar.

Kiba: Even though you wrote it, Hahaha.

Gaara: Hahaha, I just wanted Kiba something to do live when they come up. So, I'm letting him play guitar during those songs. He worked hard on learning them. We both ended up learning something new from all this.

KA: Gaara, who did all the instruments with your solo songs before rejoining the others?

Gaara: I did all the instruments. After high school, I took the time to learn all that I could with music. I learned guitar, bass, drums, piano, heck all kinds of instruments. I didn't want to rely on others when I wanted to continue a career in music.

KA: Then why did you get back with the others in Leaves in the Sand?

Gaara: I couldn't help myself. I loved playing with them in High School, and I still love playing with these guys. I just wish they called me first, but I'm glad they thought of me in their time of need.

KA: What most people remember about you also is that you all had some of the most popular girls in the school as your girlfriends. Did any of you marry your high school sweethearts?

Gaara: Does it matter?

KA: … Is everything all right?

Kiba: Let me answer. Only Shikamaru married Temari, Gaara's sister, and his high school girlfriend. Everyone else broke up for separate reasons. Most of us are still friends. But after Hinata and Gaara separated, everyone else just went there own ways. Heck, I dated Ino on and off during my time at school, and she was playing guitar for us before she got pregnant. In the end, I'm happy for her and everyone else if they are happy.

KA: Did everything happen after the Academy Robbery?

Gaara: During and after. For most of us attending at the time, we lost something that we weren't able to get back. Things just weren't able to go back to normal after that incident.

Kiba: It is something we very much avoid talking about. Just because of the impact it had on all of us.

KA: What are you hoping will be the future for Leaves in the Sand?

Gaara: Just to go as long as our bodies enable us to. Play until I can't stand anymore.

Kiba: I want the same thing. As long as we are all in it, we'll keep going until our bodies can't handle performing anymore.

Author's Note: I apologize for taking so long. I lost all the stuff I wrote previously for part 3 of the series. So, I'll be working on starting that again soon. This is kind of a teaser that hints what will happen and what to expect for Konoha Academy's Worst Nightmare. If you have any questions, feel free to write me. Aside from that, please be patient for the story if anyone is still following.


End file.
